I Choose You
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: There are many different colors out there, so which ones match up with the DGM main four. And how in the world did a discussion about hair turn into a meaningful sentiment of friendship?...with maybe a hint of crazy... Drabble/One-shot - Complete


**I Choose You**

Kanda felt his hair pull at its roots; an insistent tugging ensued. He snapped his head around to stare at the one responsible only to have his eyes widen when he saw two instead. Lenalee's cheek's puffed out as she scowled Lavi whose smile proudly stretched out on his lips for all to see.

Lenalee blinked at Lavi. She felt a menacing presence in the atmosphere suddenly, and wondering when it got there but knew exactly who it belonged to. She turned her head and smiled apologetically. Lavi took the hand, that wasn't filled with Kanda's locks, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kanda snarled at them, looking straight into their eyes, then the hair in their hands, then back to their eyes. His eyes twitched when he saw the miniature braids that Lavi held, "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Yuu-chan, you're finally up!"

"Sorry Kanda, I just wanted to touch your hair, and Lavi took it to experiment."

"This is not an experiment, Lenalee. I'm clearly versed in the art of braiding Yuu-chan's hair." Lavi pouted.

"Would you two shut up! And drop, the hair…"

The two culprits blinked and let go of Kanda's hair reluctantly. He quickly went to work on unraveling the braids, failing and only creating knots in the process. Lenalee cringed with every tug she watched and felt the pain as if it were her own hair; or at least, what used to be her long tresses, "Be gent-"

"Shut up!"

Lenalee's eyebrows knitted together and her lips turned down in a frown. She reached for the hair that Kanda was not working with and tugged so hard that Kanda's head followed the motion, and she did not let go.

"Ka-n-da…"

The older teen opened his mouth to say something but no words came out as he caught the girl's expression.

"You should take better care of your hair."

_-Don't I always. Did you see any problems before the stupid rabbit boy touched it? - _

"Do you want me to help?"

Kanda opened his mouth again, 'Nn' managed to escape but he closed his mouth once more when Lenalee's look became stern and she repeated herself.

"Do you want me to help?"

"…No problem," Lenalee smiled cheekily. Lavi became slack-jawed. Kanda chanced a look at Lavi, "He's not allowed though…"

"Sorry, Lavi, you heard him."

Kanda sat back dejected, Lenalee would slap away his hands every time he tried to help himself, and if he wanted to be spared the wrath of Komui he decided to sit back and do nothing.

When Lenalee finished one strand she gently ran her fingers through to smooth the hair. She clearly got side-tracked and would take some untroubled strands to play with. Kanda just 'che'd at the actions as she continued.

"Lavi, these braids are really good."

"Of course. I can do yours if ya want."

Kanda willed his eyes not to roll by the time his gaze was focused on some distant point on the ceiling.

"Kanda-kun, your hair is such a pretty shade. It almost looks blue." She worked out the final braid and ran her fingers through it.

Lavi stretched over to see clearer, "That's because of the light-"

"I know. There's so many different colors, just 'blue' doesn't do."

"Phthalo."

That earned looks from Lenalee and Kanda.

"It's a type of blue…"

"You read to damn much."

_-You don't read enough- _

They both wore the same deadpanned expression as they stared at Kanda before Lenalee turned to Lavi.

"What about your hair Lavi, what shade of red is it?"

Lavi blinked and smiled at the girl; grinned. He ran his long slender fingers through his hair and said proudly, "_Dark _red."

Lenalee's palm connected with her face before she was even aware of what she was doing, "O-okay…what about my hair?"

"I'd say, when some light hits your hair it makes it teal…"

Something caught in the side of his eye and when he turned he saw Kanda shaking his head with disdain.

"Lenalee!" Allen came from a doorway with a carrot in hand, "Your cupboards and fridge are…empty…"

"Oh sorry Allen. Komui went shopping…" She looked at her friend's crestfallen face before she brightened and spoke, "Allen! Let's find your hair color."

Lavi went over to retrieve Lenalee's laptop on the counter; he went online and messed around a bit until he got what he was looking for. He turned the screen so the others could see the various shades of gray.

"Yes we know my hair is silver…"

Allen stated, still disappointed about the food, or lack there of.

"I don't know Allen…from the chart it looks kind of….Periwinkle?"

"Sounds like a fairy, I think it suits."

Allen glowered at Kanda's comment, but before they could start fighting Lavi intervined.

"That's more blue than gray Lena."

"Timberwolf sounds cool."

"But it looks like the furthest from the ones we named."

"Snow."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Kanda; expressions veiled to hide underlying emotions.

"Does this look like snow Yuu…" Lavi took a few strands of Allen's hair in-between his fingers urging Kanda to look.

Allen chose not to interfere with the two's commentary and Kanda che'd but stayed looking at the screen. Lenalee broke the awkwardness, continuing to search for their friend's true color.

"What about Ash gray…it looks like Periwinkle."

Kanda snorted. Lavi commented.

"More gray than blue…But it matches. Al! We found your real hair!"

"Oh, why thank you Lavi, I was not aware of losing it…" Allen deadpanned.

Lavi pouted, "Oh, look what else I found."

He showed them a virtual makeover site, where they could edit themselves with hair and eye colors, or adding all other things like foundations and the like. Lenalee went to work by changing her hair to a purple shade of Byzantium.

Lavi gushed about how good it looked and Lenalee smiled. Kanda tried his best to ignore them, but Lenalee began to get curious of how Kanda would look in such a shade or something different. Kanda easily fell into protestation.

"I choose you!" Allen pointed at the computer screen after he was done messing around with the program. The others stopped their bickering and turned to Allen; what they saw made everyone stare; Lavi did a double take.

"Al…is that food…?"

The screen was decorated with various types of food put together to make the 'ultimate dish' for anyone who was using the program; of course there was a generous side of mitarashi dango. Allen's mouth began to water and his eyes kept their sparkle. He wiped at the corner of his mouth when Lavi spoke and switched back over to the previous screen; Lavi spoke again.

"Who's that…?"

Kanda che'd, "That looks nothing like you."

"Where's the crazy looking face mark, and where's that funky looking arm?" Lavi was still astonished.

Allen looked affronted, "I wanted to look normal."

"What the heck is _normal? _No one in this group is normal…well maybe Lenalee…oww" his eyes widened as he stared at the only female in the group. She smiled sweetly, an eyebrow rose expectantly. Lavi corrected,

"Well no one who can deal with that which is Kanda is normal, so she's anything but…OWW!"

"Allen, there's nothing wrong with being different, that's what makes us special." Lenalee looked at Allen wistfully. Lavi worried over his aching shin; the rubbing doing little to soothe the pain.

Kanda folded his arms and stared at the girl with disinterest before the corner of his lip twitched up; his eyes scornful, "You make us sound special needs. Which I agree the sprout is…and especially the rabbit."

"I don't know Kanda-kun, you are the most special of us all." Lenalee looked over at him and smiled sweetly as Kanda's smugness died a painful death.

"Al, normal…whadevar that is, is boring. Your accent is sick and your arm, mark, hair, _and_ eyes are what make you you." Lavi nodded to himself, "Like who would Yuu be without the scowl and long hair?"

_-a pleasant non-girly faced bloke…-_

"Um…ok…?"

Lenalee let out a nervous laugh and shook her head, "What I believe Lavi means, is that it's what is on the inside that counts. Allen, those things are a part of who you are, and with them, the people who take time to get close to you and know you, you know they truly care for you. It's the same about Kanda too."

The aforementioned boy blinked in surprise and narrowed his eyes as Lenalee winked at him, "Allen, we love you just the way you are; outward appearances and all. If you want to chance the way you look, it's ok, but only if that's _really_ what you want and it will make you truly happy."

Allen looked at Lenalee; jaw slacked and eyes wide shining from unshed tears. A faint smile lit his expression, one so genuine that even Kandaa could not scoff at it.

"Thank you."

"Group hug!"

Lenalee and Allen barely got to utter their confusion before Lavi crushed all their bodies together in a large embrace. They laughed at their friends childish antics and they stopped momentarily to glance at Kanda- various degrees of smiles still etched into their faces.

"Come on bloke, join in." Allen said almost daringly. Kanda did not try to resist rolling his eyes.

"Don't count on it." And he folded his arms for good measure.

**xxx**

_There are people in my life who give me comfort when the going gets tough, as it invariably does… _

_They will hold me in their arms as I cry and tell me everything's going to be okay. _

_I am so thankful for those people; they are priceless._

_(Anonymous) _

* * *

Omake

The door opened- the mood joyous, before a loud thud was heard. Oranges, boxes of cereal, and other such things fell and rolled on the floor. A plastic bottle of ketchup burst open and splashed on the on that entered.

"What are you fiends doing to my Lenalee-?!"

Four heads turned to the direction of the noise. The three who were still caught in their embrace looked surprised. The two males in the embrace portrayed the perfect picture of 'deer caught in the highlights.' The one teen away from it all took an even further step back to fully escape the man's line of vision.

A maniacal laugh resounded around the room and the man pulled a knife from the bag; obviously he had shopped for new silverware also.

"Castrate…castrate…castrate…"

"Brother~!"

_**To be Continued?**_

* * *

**A/N: **I was researching colors and looking to see which ones were closest to the DGM cast, and just thought I'd write a little drabble/one-shot for it. *shrugs* Que sera, sera….

The quote used at the end was out of a book of friendship called 'friends' that my besti bought me.

~And at the very end, nope...No continuation.


End file.
